


Loving Lena

by Reign90



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, CatCo Worldwide Media, Drama, F/F, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Minor Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Minor Nia Nal, Original Character(s), Romance, Sex, Smut, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign90/pseuds/Reign90
Summary: Charlie, the bright young protege of Lois Lane breaks away from the Daily Planet to seek a name for herself and finds a home at Catco Worldwide Media and falls head over heels in love with her boss, Lena Luthor.





	Loving Lena

Charlie knew the moment when she had entered the room, Charlie knew the moment by now even after only working at CatCo World Wide media for a few months, headhunted from The Daily Planet in Metropolis by James Olsen, the protege of the infamous Lois Lane was in high demand. Charlie had happily agreed to the move to National City. Then Lena had walked into the room and the whole cosmos had exploded in around her.

Suddenly delicious euphoric bright colors erupted before her eyes and bold sweet hearts popped up, ethereal emerged green eyes and one Charlie was sure seemed to be slightly bluer had smiled at her and Charlie had lost all sense of space and time.

Charlie had never really come back down from that high, she remained perched on top of a cloud and was powerless to free herself even if she had wanted to, Lena Luthor proved to be a competent and caring boss but also a sweet soul, the more that Charlie spent with her the more Charlie fell deeper and deeper.

Charlie turned her head, the right cornrows that shaped her black hair pulled tight against her scalp as she turned her head painfully quickly, there like a Greek Goddess visiting from Olympus breezed in the Sweet enchanting deity herself, raven black hair hung freely about her shoulders blowing backward as though in slow motion as she walked, her full, inviting heavenly lips stained with red lipstick smiled brightly and Charlie felt her heart stop beating, the breath robbed from her lungs as the vision moved.

_OMG, she is beautiful._

"Charlie."

Caught by surprise Charlie jumped up and, in her action, managed to tip over the cup of her cherry mocha all over her desk. "Crap!" She shrieked taking out some tissues quickly from the box that sat at the far end of her dress hating that an ugly stain marred her cream shirt. "Fucks sake Nia what are you doing to me?" Charlie complained cleaning the mocha away.

Nia raised an eyebrow curiously. "Please tell me you haven't been daydreaming about the boss again."

"I have no....okay maybe a little bit I have been daydreaming about the boss." Charlie sighed, she was so pathetic Lena Luthor was her boss and she was dating someone else how disgusting did that make her? She would spend time watching her because just the sight of Lena Luthor made her day brighter.

"That's it, you need to get out, you are coming out with me and Roxy you know she's been dying to quench your thirst for you know who by setting you up." Nia teased lightly.

"Setting me up, no blind dates!" Charlie declares with horror in her eyes, the brown orbs marked with golden sparks shot open wide.

"You know she's gonna do it." Nia chuckled.

"I don't want to date someone I don't know Nia, that's awkward as fuck and...anyway I really don't need help hooking myself up with some hot boob action," Charlie said smugly. "The hot redhead down in the post room is very accommodating."

Nia smiled she knew Roxy's take on the situation she thought Charlie just needed to have sex with someone to clear her mind of her obsession with Lena Luthor, But Nia has seen that crush in action she wasn't so sure Charlie would be so easily cured. "You want to get drunk and forget or what? quick hookups in the mail room aren't good ways to get over that certain person."

Charlie sighed again, throwing the used souled tissues in the trash next to her desk, before slumping down into her chair and burying her head in her hands. "Fine, I will go."

"Hey ladies."

Charlie cringed at the familiar heavenly sound of the voice a soft subtle hint of Lena's native Irish hung in the background, it made Charlie Melt, it made Charlie want to throw caution to the wind and say fuck it, fuck James Olsen, fuck everyone and everything in the world, she wanted Lena Luthor, she wanted to push her down into the desk and fuck her until she screamed her name, her breathy sighs of desperation as she begged for a release to cum.

Charlie made the mistake of looking at the woman's chest, her arms crossed over her ample bosom revealed long red nails, Charlie could feel them running through her hair as she buried her head between Lena's legs and drank from her sweet nectar.

Charlie felt her cheeks blush, she ran her copper-toned hands across her face, shiny black fingernails cut into her skin leaving a mark. "Hey, Ms. Luthor." Charlie smiled from behind her hands. "Been a very long day, been researching the treasury fund it was boring as hell..".  _Shut up Charlie, Shut up!_

Lena smiled as Nia glared at Charlie, her eyes telling Charlie to damn well act normal. Charlie just wished she could comply, Lena Luthor has this effect on her, she couldn't think and she couldn't speak properly.

"Did I hear someone had a date?" Lena smiled her eyes going between Nia and Charlie, Charlie begged Nia silently to take the heat, tell Lena it was Nia and not herself who had a blind date with a stranger because she was just that sad.

"Errr....." Charlie stuttered.

"Yeah, It's Charlie." Nia smiled innocently. "She's very popular with the ladies."

"Oh," Lena replied looking back to Charlie. "Well, have fun I have some paperwork to sign so I'll be in the office."

"Don't you mean your office?" Charlie questioned.

"Oh, yeah my office." Lena blushed giving them a small wave as she walked into her office.

Charlie watched until she closed the door behind her, the last sight of her through the slither of the door as it closed their eyes met and for the smallest of moments held until finally, Lena closed the door.

"Charlie you have it so bad and you need to snap out of it, she's with James," Nia whispered to her friend. "Listen, I know it's hard we don't choose who we have feelings for but I hate seeing you like this."

Charlie flicked her head towards Nia. "Like what?"

"Hurt when the inevitable happens and James goes in that room and you know you will be looking through the glass and you'll see them kiss, you'll see them touch. It's like you are trying to punish yourself for something."

Charlie let out a deep sigh. "Fine, line up your blind date, but she better be hot, and I mean I've fallen into volcanic magma hot, not I'm having a hot shower hot okay."

"Deal." Nia guaranteed.

"Something tells me I'm going to regret this."

"Or you could be thanking me when you get the best sex of your life," Nia assured.

Charlie raised a finely sculpted eyebrow. "And what about you and that guy, what's his name again? He's kind of clumsy, falls over a lot and can't flirt."

"Charlie that's Kara, you know she's not a guy." Nia corrected her friend.

Rolling her brown golden orbs Charlie felt the will to live quickly fading away. "You know who I mean jackass."

"Did someone say my name ladies?" Kara smiled warmly as she approached, her bronzed honey blonde hair pulled back tightly into a bun at the back of her head, a navy shirt sculpted to her body made her blue eyes pop.

"Of course, it's not a party without you Kara." Charlie joked. Some things sucked about Catco and National City two things that did not were Nia Nal and Kara Danvers.

xxx

The door rattled hard as Charlie pushed the woman hard against it, crushing herself against the willing woman, lips locked and tongues battling for dominance as Charlie pinned her arms behind her head the cold harsh wood of the door stung her scolding hot milky skin.

"Oh, God." The woman gasped.

"Shut up." Charlie hissed, she didn't want her to speak, Charlie didn't want to hear the sound of her voice, she wanted to imagine the willing body close to her, whose breath fanned hotly against her skin was someone else, that at any moment an occasionally accented voice would call out her name in ecstasy. That long luscious red fingernails would glide through her hair and grasp a hold of her tightly to pull her close.

Charlie has long forgotten the woman's name, it may have been something beginning with J or I hell maybe even O she didn't know, she didn't even care it wasn't Lena it meant nothing.

The woman was just a willing body to release a hell of a lot of frustration.

"Don't speak," Charlie whispered into the woman's ear twirling her tongue erotically around the shell. "Just say nothing."

The woman let out a ragged desperate breath as Charlie undid the button and zip on her pants, slipping her hand inside letting her finger sink into the wet warm passage, as the woman complied moving her legs further apart for Charlie to have better access.

The woman gasped at the feel of Charlie's abrupt intrusion, intent on purging her mind of Lena Luthor Charlie thrust her two fingers in harder, deeper the sounds of the woman seemed to clear from her ears, and in her mind's eye, a memory came to her. Charlie tried to fend off the memory, she didn't want it, she didn't need it.

She'd done something stupid, Charlie knew it but she couldn't have avoided it.

It had all happened two weeks ago, Lena had needed someone to do a write up on Supergirl, she'd done another feat of heroism that made Charlie want to punch her right between the eyes never mind how much that would hurt her.

Supergirl wasn't everyone's favorite superhero Charlie had told herself, it had nothing to do with the way she'd seen Lena Luthor look at the Kryptonian show-off.

_"We have to get a move on, or we will be late." Lena hurried along the sidewalk, she had no idea what had possessed her to forgo her car and walk to the meeting with Charlie._

_It had seemed like a good idea at the time, now she realized that she did not have the Superspeed that Supergirl had and they were going to be late. It didn't help that Charlie had been dragging her feet. Lena didn't know why she had taken it upon herself to make sure she herself introduced Charlie to Supergirl, in truth she didn't know._

_"It's your fault you said we couldn't get a cab." Charlie shrugged with a miserable groan._

_Lena rolled her eyes stopping still on the sidewalk. "Getting one at this time of the day is impossible."_

_"You have a car with a driver." Charlie pointed out._

_Lena felt her cheeks blush red. "Yes, well the car is in the garage all week, so we couldn't use it and I gave the driver the week off."_

_"Brilliant, you could have rented one, didn't the garage give you a replacement one while they repair yours?" Charlie asked, National City wasn't so different from Metropolis and yet it was utterly different, sometimes Charlie wished she'd stayed in Metropolis at the Daily Planet with Lois Lane, and then she'd watch the long tender enticing slop of Lena's neck and she was in another world imagining the feel as her tongue traveled down the sculpted plains._

_Then Charlie would short circuit and lose all sense of time and space._

_Lena stopped suddenly, Charlie colliding with the woman, almost knocking her to the ground._

_"I'm sorry," Charlie said as she pulled Lena closer, her hands on Lena's arm holding her up from falling to the ground._

_Lena blushed at the woman's nearness. "It's okay, I was just distracted for a moment."_

_Charlie turned her head to look in the store's window, an antique jewelry store Charlie had no idea even existed until this moment. Lena's eyes were focused on a music box that sat on a shelf, a glass some shape held inside a pretty ballerina, her hand held in the air ready to play out her part when the need occurred._

_"It's funny," Lena half smiled. "When I was a child my mother gave me one like this just before she died." Lena lifted a lone finger to the glass as she tried in a vain attempt to touch the ballerina. "She told me as long as I had that no harm would ever come to me, and when I played the sweet music and the ballerina danced I would always be happy."_

_"Do you still have it?" Charlie asked realizing she hadn't let go of Lena's arm and hell she wasn't about to do it now._

_Lena shook her head sadly. "No, it was destroyed a long time ago, it didn't stand its stay in the Luthor home for long."_

_Charlie hates the pain that was so evident in the green eyes woman's voice, Charlie hated the feeling that somewhere deep inside her Lena Luthor was still just that lonely little girl clutching to the torn and battered remnants of all she had left of her mother._

_"Oh well." Lena sighed breaking away from Charlie's hold. "If we stay here we will be late and miss Supergirl."_

_"She could have come to us she is the one who can fly, it would have been so much easier," Charlie complained as Lena walked away, but Charlie's amber eyes took in the music box one more time._

xxx

The elevator doors slid open far too slowly but with an extra skip to her step Charlie exited into the usually busy office place, this morning it was almost eerily quiet.

"Any calls for me Eve?" Charlie asked as she strutted into the office, her night may have stunk worse than a skunk at a barn dance having to get rid of a woman on the verge of orgasm she had found out was not a very enjoyable action, she had not taken a liking to Charlie realizing she couldn't continue.

Eve laughed. "You know I don't take your calls, Charlie."

"Damn, I need to employ a secretary."

"You need to get to your desk," Eve said with a mock sternness that made Charlie smile, the desk of Lena's Secretary was filled with mail. "You can quit your Daily Planet superstar routine."

"Damn Eve, I thought you loved me and now you tell me this, I'm heartbroken." Charlie held her hand over her heart as she staggered back.

"Just get lost loser." Eve laughed throwing some rolled-up paper at Charlie.

Charlie clenched at her heart dramatically. "That is so cold, I thought we were going to run away and elope. Now you tell me this, I'm so hurt."

Eve rolled her eyes she was used to Charlie's friendly ridiculous flirting at this point, what she hadn't failed to notice was how Charlie looked at Lena Luthor.

"Oh well gotta get to work I have the piece about Supergirl to write up, everyone wants to know about the show off with a stupid red cape," Charlie said sarcastically.

Eve laughed, one thing she knew about Charlie was she did not like Supergirl, but at least she wasn't an evil villain who sought to kill the Kryptonian.

Eve watched Charlie walk away, she'd arrived with fanfare the protégée of the infamous Lois Lane seeking to find her own star away from her mentor at the Daily Planet, But Eve often wondered how long she would stay at Catco.

"Hey Eve." The familiar cheerful voice of James Olsen rang out as he approached ready to start another day.

"Good morning Me. Olsen, Ms. Luthor is waiting in her office.

"Cool, thanks."

"Oh, Mr. Olsen, would you please take this package into Ms. Luthor, as you're going in that direction." Eve picked up the medium sized brown box on the side of her desk, it was pretty heavy despite its size.

"Sure, no problem," James replied as he took the box and placed it under his arm as he pulled out his cell phone and read through some messages as he made his way to the door to Lena's office.

Lena looked up from the papers on her desk when she heard the door open. She knew she should feel a thrill at seeing him, but as usual, nothing came. "Hello, James."

"I have something for you." Holding up the box James gave Lena the box, not giving him any time to react Lena took the box and opened it, through the packaging she found something she did not expect to find.

"Oh my..." Lena trailed off in wonder as she ran her fingers along the fine glass, the familiar ballerina inside seemed to smile in approval at Lena's adoring touch. "How did you know?"

"What?" James asked confused.

A sudden knock on the door made them both jumped, happy to be relieved of the confusion James opened the door, he'd never been so happy to see Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie what's up?" James asked.

Charlie's eyes organically moved to Lena, as they always did, she smiled when she saw her holding the box, the look of wonder and happiness on her pale features made Charlie happier than she had been in a very long time. "You got a gift this morning Ms. Luthor?"

Lena nodded happily dabbing away a tear, "James bought it for me, I cannot believe he remembered, I didn't even know I had told him the story."

James watched open-mouthed Lena did seem very happy at the box, happy girlfriends did many things when they were in the mood for repaying good deeds, James smiled smugly. "Of course, I remembered."

Charlie gritted her teeth, her blood boiled violently.

Lena threw herself at James wrapping her arms around him, all the while not letting go of the item she'd thought she'd lost, she knew it wasn't the one she'd had as a child but the thought of James remembering the story, how Lena did not know, maybe Kara had told him and he had seen the music box and thought of her. Was she wrong? Was she wrong and things with James were good?

Charlie clenched her fists, she wanted to punch the door, burn a hole in the window. She wanted to inflict violence on anything she could get her hands on. James taking credit for what she had done didn't feel very good. They felt awful.

"I've realized I have forgotten what it was I came in here for," Charlie said bitterly, her burnt amber eyes glowing with rage. "See ya."  _I_   _should_   _have_   _fucked_   _that_   _woman_   _hard_   _last_   _night,_   _I_   _should_   _still_   _be_   _doing_   _it_   _right_   _now,_   _instead_ ,  _I_   _was_   _an_   _idiot_   _who_   _Let_   _sentiment_   _get_   _the_   _better_   _of_   _me._   _I'm_   _such_   _a_   _fucking_   _idiot!_

"What's wrong with her?" James asked as Charlie slammed the door behind her, wasting no time in fleeing the scene of the crime.

"I don't know," Lena whispered utterly confused.

xxx

Lena stirred the sugar into her coffee, the cafe around them had killed a little since the lunchtime rush, she and Kara had the place practically to themselves. Which when Lena had so much on her mind wasn't always the best thing, it felt so lonely and empty.

Her mind was fixed on what had happened that morning, she'd gone to speak with Charlie but found a cold distant response met her attempts.

"I would ask Charlie to do it, but she has a date tonight." Kara's sighed.

 _A_   _date?_  "What do you mean?" Lena asked, an odd feeling settling at the pit of her stomach.

"I wanted to try to...."  _Get Charlie to love Supergirl._ Kara blushed when she'd discovered that Charlie hated her alter ego Kara had vowed she would stop at nothing to change her mind. "Help me with something, but she has a date, some woman she met at the club last night with Nia and Roxy."

Lena scowled. "A club picking up women."

Kara chuckled. "Yes, I think it's allowed, Lena."

"It makes no difference, I had to tell you James got me the music box, I can't believe you told him the story about it but..." Lena sang happily.

Kara frowned, her glasses falling down her nose. "I don't know what you are talking about I never told him anything."

"But then how did he know about the music box?" Lena asked surprised.

"I don't know." Kara shrugged. "Maybe it was a coincidence and he bought it for you....oh wait a minute."

Lena stares across at her friend waiting for the big moment. "What?"

"I just remembered something, that music box was in the window at the antique store, right?"

Lena nodded.

"Last week I was meeting Alex for lunch and as I was waiting, guess who I saw walk in to that very store?" Kara's eyes sparkled waiting for Lena to guess.

Lena remained silent for a moment, her mind going over who the person could be, until suddenly she realised.

One name came to mind over everyone, one name because Lena had told her the story herself.

"Charlie." Lena gasped.

Kara nodded. "Charlie."

"It was Charlie who bought it for me after I told her about mine." Lena said with wonder, her spoon had now been abandoned to her hot liquid cup as she starred at her friend. "It was Charlie."

"Of course, it was, Lena no offense to James but it's not his style, he'd give you a framed picture of yourself because he would think that is what you want, when anyone who knows you knows you aren't the person to have pictures of only yourself hanging up. He was never going to think of something that would have made your heart warm at the sight." Kara shrugged, pushing her glasses up her nose. "And Charlie is totally in love with you."

"What!" Lena shrieked drawing the attention of the few patrons who were in the store.

"How can you not know, even I know Lena." Kara brushed off as though everyone knew. Which in truth most people did. "It's the gossip going around Catco anyway, they are saying that Lois Lane dumped her, which is stupid because Lois is with Clark and Charlie respects Lois a lot, she'd never date her she sees her as a mother figure."

"OMG."  _Now everything makes sense._

xxx

Lena fiddled with her fingers as she waited for the door to open, she'd knocked, she was sure she had knocked the door. Right now, her mind was in a very strange place.

A set of giggles caught her attention from inside the apartment and suddenly Lena remembered the date.

_Charlie has a date._

Cringing and hating herself for her late realisation Lena moved away from the door, she'd sneak away and pretend she had never come, she would run as fast as she could maybe if she run fast enough, she'd make Supergirl jealous.

Just as she turned the door opened and Charlie stood on the other side of the door.

"Lena, what are you doing here, and how did you know where I live?" Charlie asked surprised, of all the people she had expected to find, Lena Luthor had not been one of them.

"Oh, Err well your employment file we have all the details of our employees." Lena blushed, technically it was against Protocol, but she couldn't wait for a moment longer to see Charlie.

Charlie frowned, something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

"Am I interrupting something?" Lena whispered.

"No, just watching some One Day At a time, indulging while I can I found this so late and now it's cancelled, which sucks." Charlie stood aside inviting Lena in wordlessly with her eyes.

"I know you bought the music box." Lena rushed, her speech was less classy and sophisticated than she had practised.

Charlie watched her boss as she struggled for some kind of composure. "Oh."

"I'm sorry I thought it was James, but I didn't expect it would be you." Lena's cheeks blushed.

Charlie brushes aside Lena's apology, being faced with Lena in the aftermath of what she had done, Charlie felt so foolish, what had she been thinking? What did she imagine Lena would throw herself at her feet and proclaim her love to her for all time? Charlie cringed at the very idea.

"It's cool don't worry about it, I was passing by the store again and saw it, it was raining so I needed to get out of the wet, so I popped in the store and bought it." Really bad lie, Charlie hoped her story was enough. She didn't want Lena to think she was some creepy weirdo stalker. "It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal, you have no idea how much that meant to me." Lena said honestly her voice becoming hoarse with the effort.

Charlie shrugged. "As I said no big deal, my Mom had a silly cheap necklace that was my Grandmother's and she still cherishes it, it's just this piece of plastic but it means the world to her, so I get it."

Lena swallowed hard, this was the moment she needed to tell the truth, tell Charlie why she was really standing in her apartment at this time of night. "I....I..."

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked worried by the woman's sudden strange behaviour.

"No, I don't think I am, but I have to say this anyway." Lena sighed. Her green eyes avoiding Charlie's amber gaze. "When we went to interview Supergirl you asked me why we walked, why I didn't have my car."

Charlie just nodded.

"Hmm, well the car wasn't in the garage but I had given him the week off, I thought it was to give him a break, let him spend time with his family but....oh God this is hard to explain. "

Charlie frowned there was something strange about watching the usually confident and assured Lena Luthor look lost and insecure, Charlie didn't like it, she wanted the cheeky smiles back, the quick replies, Charlie wanted this shaky mess gone. "Do you need something strong for your nerves what are you proposing or something?" Charlie laughed.

"Yes!!" Lena blurted out.

Charlie felt the last vestige of her heart die at the raven-haired woman's reply. "Oh, well I'm sure he will say yes."  _You are hot and rich who would say no._

Lena blanched. "No, I mean... not James, I'm proposing to you...".  _Wait what?_

Charlie blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"I don't mean propose as in marriage, I mean I want to propose a date to you." Lena corrected running her shaky hand through her long hair.

"That's nice of you Lena but Nia and Roxy set me up on a date yesterday and that did not end well at all, I'm good thanks." Charlie shrugged sitting down on her sofa and picking up we own glass of Scotch.  _It had ended very badly_ , but it's never great to have seconds thoughts while Charlie had her fingers deep inside the woman, who she still had no idea what her name was.

"You had a date." Lena stated, a bolt of jealousy shooting through her like a lightning bolt.

"Yeah, but it sucked."  _And I didn't._

"I bet I could take you on a date that wouldn't suck." Lena stated, a little nervous and yet somehow feeling utterly confident now, she could be better than this date that didn't last.

"Excuse me?" Charlie whispered.  _I am definitely hearing things_.

"I'm asking you out on a date." Lena smiled.

Charlie's mouth gasped open, she tried to reply but every time she did, she found she had no words, she hadn't done any drugs this couldn't be a drug induced vision, she wasn't really sleep deprived and she was sure she wasn't entirely mad to have made this whole thing up. "Can you....errr....I mean......wi.......hmmmm.....jus..t..errr.....what?"

"Can I take you on a date?" Lena repeated. There was something about Charlie's reaction that made the CEO feel more confident, Charlie was mouthy she always had a reply for everything, she was the smart ass with the cheeky reply, this tongue-tied Charlie was new.

"What about your boyfriend?" Charlie asked when she finally found her tongue.

"We didn't work out, to be honest I was only really dating him because my friends told me we were good together, I never really felt it, not deep down but I felt like I had to go through with it."

"And you want to date me, why?" Charlie asked guarded, waiting for the camera crew to jump out and reveal she'd been the victim of a prank.

Lena could feel her heart rate accelerating, her cheeks turned a puffy red, why did she want to go on a date with Charlie? Why did the thought of the woman with anyone else make Lena feel sick and angry? And why had she been ignoring this feeling for a long while. "I.....Have you ever felt something and lied to yourself that it was in fact something else?"

"Of course." Charlie nodded.

"That's how I feel, I try to find ways to get you to spend time with me and I thought that was because I was trying to be a good boss helping the new employee, but....I don't think of you like that."

Charlie's eyebrow perked up in interest. "Oh really, and how do you think of me, Ms. Luthor?"

"Can you please call me Lena or this will just get weird, I.....err...oh for..I asked you out on a date didn't I? isn't it obvious that I think of you as utterly beautiful, you're so funny I wake up and smile thinking how you will make me laugh that day. I live to hear your over the top obvious innuendo, your sarcasm is how you live, but also you are sweet and kind and beyond that prickly surface you give the world I think you are a big softie." Lena smiled honestly, to voice the words finally felt wonderful. "So.....can you put me out of my misery now please Charlie?"

 _Stay cool Charlie._ "So....Ms. Luthor, I will keep this name for now, I like now it sounds, it sounds so naughty, you've come to seduce me. You're poor unwitting employee."

"Err..." Lena hesitated.

Quickly Charlie took a hold of Lena's arm and pulled her close, their bodies fell hard against the other, their eyes meeting. "Don't go getting cold feet now Ms. Luthor, but don't worry I can warm you up." With more restraint than she was feeling Charlie felt the butterflies at the pit of her stomach as she gently cupped Lena's face in her hands, hesitating with anxious energy as she moved closer, willing her lips to touch Lena's full red ones.

The feel of Lena's exhale of breath hit Charlie like a shot of wonder, until finally their lips met, and a dream no longer became a fiction of the mind, but a real living and breathing thing.

"Is that a yes?" Lena whispered against Charlie's lips.

"It's a what the hell took you so long yes." 


End file.
